This invention relates to game software through which a character to be operated by a player obtains an item in a game so that the game can proceed. Specifically, the invention relates to game software in which an essential element in the game is sound concerning acquisition of the item.
Various kinds of sound is generally made during a game in such kind of the game software. Sound to be used in a game are voice concerning contents of proceeding of a game and voice spoken by a character, and BGM (background music) and effective sound, and the like. These kinds of sound can increase reality of a game or give a player information excluding visual sense. For instance, predetermined sound is made when obtaining an item by a character, so that a player can perceive the acquisition of the item through hearing sense in addition to visual sense.
But, these kinds of sound, such as BGM and effective sound, only exhibit representation effect or only play a subsidiary role concerning visual sense in the above-mentioned game software, and are not always necessary elements in the process of a game. That is, the perception through hearing sense by a player does not sufficiently increase a fun of a game. Under these circumstances, such demand that perception through hearing sense in addition to visual sense should be also added to the element of a game in such game software in order to increase the fun of the game is increasing.
Then, game software for adopting sound concerning acquisition of an item as an indispensable element in the process of a game, thereby increasing the fun of the game, has been desired.